


College: For Dummies

by StarWookiee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWookiee/pseuds/StarWookiee
Summary: Life isn’t easy, not even for the Capsule Corp. heiress. Throughout her journey, Bulma will be faced with lies and deceit, anguish, friendships...and love.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	College: For Dummies

“You know, you don’t have to walk me to class. I wouldn’t want you to be late.”

“I know, but you’ve had a rough couple of days and I just wanted to give you some company,” her best friend smiled down at her, though she didn’t give him a smile in return. Her focus turned to watch her shoes as they walked. It’s true, she had been having a rough time, and she didn’t know how to deal with how she was feeling. _What a great way to start the year._

* * *

Bulma was now in her junior year at West City University and was currently working on her third PHD. This time around, she was studying Mechanical Engineering. Sure, she could have just studied at home with private tutors, like with her previous degrees, but Bulma was now at the age where should could fully have the college experience. Walking the campus, living in a dorm, the raging Fraternity parties, she wanted all of it.

For her freshman and sophomore years, Bulma lived in a dorm room, which was required by the University. An exception to that rule was, if that student was apart of a Sorority or Fraternity, they were able to live in their respected pledge houses. But between classes and still helping her father with projects at Capsule Corp. Bulma decided against looking for a sorority.

The dorm life was great for a week or two, but Bulma was a slob to say the least, and her dorm-mate was a Grade A neat freak. Needless to say, the girls were quick to petition their living arrangements. Missy, Bulma’s now ex dorm-mate was reassigned to a new room and Bulma’s father pulled a few strings with the University allowing her to keep the room to herself.

The summer before her junior year, Bulma moved back home with her parents. It was a busy few months for Capsule Corp. and for Bulma. She tried to keep in touch with her friends, but the most she could manage were a few texts here and there. Her boyfriend, Yamcha, would come over for dinner every other weekend. He was the starting pitcher for West City Universities baseball team, and throughout the whole summer he had practice from dawn until dusk. When Yamcha would come for dinner, he was always exhausted, his skin was stained from the clay on the ball field and the bags underneath his eyes were heavy. It was a miracle that he never fell asleep trying to eat his meal. After dinner, the couple would excuse themselves to the privacy of her bedroom where they would scream, bitch, and complain about everything little thing and things that didn’t even matter at all. Bulma was tired from working in her father’s lab all hours of the day and sometimes even overnight, and Yamcha was tired from baseball practice.

Since the beginning of the summer, every other Saturday after dinner, this had become a routine for them. Their relationship was becoming strained with all the constant arguing and the screaming matches. They would beat each other emotionally to the point that it had Bulma in tears, sobbing uncontrollably and barley managing to scream ‘Get the _fuck_ out’.

Yamcha had eventually stopped coming over for dinner, and for the most part had stopped replying to Bulma’s text messages. When he did feel like replying, Yamcha was very short with her. He would only send one worded message’s, which in return pissed Bulma off and she would send him a slew of nasty messages that he, in return, wouldn’t respond to.

Summer break was nearing its end and fall classes would be starting soon. Bulma was returning to University as a junior this year, so she was able to move out of her dorm room and into an apartment near campus. With all the stress of summer weighing her down and the anxiousness of starting a new school year, Bulma decided some retail therapy was much needed. Bulma needed to get a few bulky items for her apartment and it had been a while since she tried to reach out to Yamcha, so she shot him a quick text asking if he would like to help. They still weren’t on very good terms, but Yamcha was her boyfriend. She still cared about him and had been wanting to try to put in effort to mend their relationship, but unfortunately it wasn’t being reciprocated.

At the home good store, Bulma walked up and down the aisles aimlessly. She had a few items in her cart, but her mind was distracted with the thought of Yamcha leaving her invitation to go out shopping on read. The couple has experienced many trials and tribulations throughout their six-year relationship, but they had always seemed to reconcile in the end. Bulma sighed, apparently, it’s taking a bit longer to mend their relationship than she had originally thought. She checked her phone again, hopeful that she would have gotten _some_ sort of reply from him. _Nothing_. Bulma stared at the word ‘_read_’ underneath the message she had sent Yamcha earlier. Her throat went dry, and her chest constricted. It has been _weeks_, why hasn’t he even sent _one fucking text_? Turning the corner to go down the next aisle, Bulma nearly bumped into a young woman shopping.

“So sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” the young woman Bulma almost ran over finally came into focus and Bulma realized that she knew her. The woman standing before her was none other than her ex-roomie Missy. Missy was a petite girl, a few inches shorter than Bulma. She had wide brown eyes, long peach colored hair, her skin was beautifully sun-kissed by the hot summer sun and large breasts, wide hips, with a plump rear. Nothing about Missy was natural, but she was still a beautiful girl, and from the short amount of time Bulma lived with her and got to know her, it was no secret that men loved her. Not so much for her personality, but for her…assets. Any time Bulma saw Missy on campus, she caught the stares and gaping mouths of their male classmates ogling her. Bulma knew that she too was a very attractive woman, and often caught the attention of the opposite sex, but she didn’t put herself out there as easily as Missy did. No judgement _cough cough_, but it was well known that Missy got around.

Missy waved her free hand, the other holding an empty flower vase, “Bulma hey, it’s fine really, no biggie”.

The two women chatted and exchanged minuscule pleasantries. Missy had been thinking about dropping out of her Culinary program to enroll in beauty school to become a Hairdresser. She then went on and on about a guy she’s been seeing and _blah blah blah_, and at some point Bulma had tuned the girl out. She couldn’t care less about what guy Missy had been banging over the past few weeks. Bulma was impressed at the fact that there was a man on campus she hadn’t slept with yet, staff included. Throughout Missy’s spiel, Bulma gave a few ‘_Mhm’s_’ and ‘_Yeah’s_’ to give off the impression that she was still fully engaged in their conversation.

“Hey babe, are these the kind of pillows you were looking for?” The voice of a man pulled Bulma out of her trance. He had his head down, his focus was on what he was holding in his hands. But when he walked closer to the pair of girls, he finally lifted his head and waited for Missy to respond to his question. Bulma froze. She could recognize that scarred face anywhere, it took him a second to register the woman behind Missy. When he finally did, he dropped the items he was holding, his eyes widened and with the expression on his face, it was easy to tell he was in a state of panic.

“Uh-uh Hey B-Bulma…” Every cell in her body was seething with rage. Her eyes were narrow, nails digging into the flesh of her palms as her fists shook down by her sides. Bulma was seeing red. _How dare he_. How _dare_ Yamcha ignore her for who knows how many weeks now, ignore her attempts to fix their fucked-up relationship, and just over all dismiss her as if the last six years had meant nothing to him. Yes, they had been fighting, what couple didn’t? During their arguments, the two spat rude comments back and forth until they were blue in the face. But they hadn’t really meant what they were saying…right? It was just a heat of the moment kind of thing…right? The last time they had spoken, Bulma screamed she had never wanted to see him again, but Yamcha didn’t take it literally, did he?

Bulma had yet to say anything. Her face was red, and her eyes were burning trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. Missy kept looking between Yamcha and Bulma with a dumb and confused look on her face. Her daft expression just made Bulma’s emotions spiral even more. They hardly knew each other, but Bulma and Yamcha were well known amongst their peers, it was clearly obvious to everyone, except Missy apparently, that the two were and item. Even if Yamcha had taken their last squabble literally, did Missy have no sense of girl-code. Sure, they weren’t the best of friends, but Bulma felt as if there should have some sense of girl-code implemented in this situation. Long term boyfriends should always be off limits, even to friends in passing.

Tears began to trickle down Bulma’s cheeks, but she squared her shoulders and held her head high as she walked up to Yamcha, pushing past Missy. She stared into his eyes and Yamcha had the same mousy expression on his face as Missy did.

“_Fuck you,”_ she poked him _hard_ in the middle of his chest with her index finger, exaggerating each syllable. Yamcha flinched, and began to stutter, words began to fall out of his mouth, but they reached deaf ears. Bulma was having none of it, her attention turned to Missy.

“_Fuck you_.”

Again, Bulma pushed past the dumbfound girl, knocking shoulders. She didn’t even bother with the items in her cart, they were long forgotten and left in the middle of the aisle along with her ex-roommate and her _ex_-boyfriend.

* * *

“Do you want to talk about it? We have a few minutes before I need to head over to my building.”

Bulma shook her head no and locked her arm around his, resting her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk towards her class.

“I’m alright, I’ll get over it eventually. It just sucks, ya know? I knew he liked to look, hell, everyone knew he looked at other women from time to time. I don’t blame him for that, I look too, but I never would have thought that he would, deliberately and blatantly cheat on me.” 

The pair of friends continue to navigate through the crowd of students hanging around campus. Bulma was thankful to have a friend like Goku, he didn’t give the best advice, but he was always welcoming and ready to sit and listen to whatever she needed to vent and get off her chest. Goku was a few years younger than her and had started college this year. They met years ago when he needed some extra tutoring in his earlier school grades. Goku’s father Bardock, asked his long-time friend Dr. Briefs if his genius daughter could help his son a few days a week after school. The rest was history, they became fast friends and have been inseparable ever since.

They were nearing her classroom when Bulma heard someone shouting Goku’s name. Krillin was waving, motioning him to join the group that was huddled under the shade of a large tree in the courtyard.

Bulma released the hold she had on his arm, “I think I can manage the rest of the way.”

“You sure? I don’t mind walking you to class.”

She walked ahead and waved back at him, “You go catch up with your friends, I’ll text you later!”

“Oh, and Goku!” Bulma yelled after him as he was trotting over to his friends, “Don’t be late to class!”

He turned around, gave her the biggest smile and waved before he reached his friends. Bulma just shook her head and chuckled, he was such an oaf.

Bulma entered the classroom, if you could even call it that, it was more like an auditorium. The rows of seats were stacked high around a small desk and whiteboard that sat in the middle of the room. There were still a few minutes before class would start. Bulma scanned the room for an empty seat and spotted one way up in the back row. She jogged up the stairs until she reached the top. Bulma excused herself and she tried to shuffle behind already seated students to get to the vacant spot. Bulma tossed her bag next to her chair and plopped down. She was going to ask the kid next to her if someone if this seat was taken, but he looked like he was already fast asleep. Or maybe he was a left-over from the previous lecture.

The professor walked in shortly after Bulma took her seat and immediately began the class by asking the students to take out their notes. Her focus on the professors’ lecture was already wavering, Bulma knew the material, all she really needed was a piece of paper proving that she did. Which was a bit ludicrous in her opinion, but here she was. About 20 minutes into the hour-long lecture Bulma’s mind was up in the clouds. Capsule Corp. had begun to venture into Aerospace technology, and her father has been working on a top-secret project that involved interstellar space travel. So, one could literally say Bulma’s head was in the clouds. Before she knew it, other students had begun to gather their notes and other belongings ready to move on to their other classes. Bulma looked down at her notes, _blank_, not even a little doodle. Quickly jotting down the homework assignment that was scribbled on the board, Bulma not so neatly grabbed the papers from her desk and shoved them into her bag that she grabbed off the floor.

Walking out of the building, Bulma squinted and cupped her hand over her eyes to shield them from the bright light of the afternoon sun. She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was only about 2:30 and that had been her last class for the day. There were a few assignments that she needed to finish tonight for her Friday morning class tomorrow, but other than that she had no plans…except to unpack a few boxes she still had sitting in her living room. _Those might just have to sit there until I need something out of them. _Bulma was a genius, that was for certain, but Bulma was also a notorious procrastinator.

Bulma had just almost made it out to the parking lot where her car was parked when she noticed Goku with Krillin under the same tree she had left him at before her class started. She hunched her shoulders and shook her head while letting out an audible dramatic sigh, _I swear, if he didn’t go to class, I’m going to slug him._ Bulma walked up behind her best friend and she had been unnoticed by the group of men until she poked him in the back, and he squealed.

“Eck! Bulma geez, what up?”

“You better have gone to class your Goku!”

The big lug waved his hands in front of his chest, “I did, I did, pinky promise! We all just got out of the same class.” Bulma’s brow arched, _all of them are in the same class? Suspicious._ Her attention turned toward their short, but very honest friend Krillin.

“Krillin?” Bulma stared at him, waiting for the short nervous man to answer.

“H-honest Bulma, really!”

“_Mhm_,” she left it at that, not wanting to keep poor Krillin on the spot. Nice guy, though he does need to learn to loosen up a bit.

“Bulma, baby, how about you join the guys and I out tonight?”

“Seriously Raditz? It’s a Thursday night, and don’t you have class in the morning?”

The hulking brute just grinned, “That’s what grease is for baby, it soaks up all the alcohol.”

Bulma couldn’t help but laugh, Raditz was an idiot, but a very amusing one at that. Years ago, when she would help Goku after school with his homework, she found Raditz joining them from time to time. Whether it was to improve his grades or because he had a major crush on Bulma, she wasn’t too sure. More than likely the latter. Raditz threw and arm around Bulmas shoulders, pulling her into his side. _Definitely the latter._

“Whaddya’ say doll? You need to get out and have a little fun and forget all about your boy problems. Hell, I could even solve that little problem for ya if ya want.”

Bulmas tone dropped as she watched Raditz wiggle his eyebrows at his suggestion, “And how do you know about my boy problems?”

“Bulma look, everyone knows. Even Krillin over here can put two and two together. You’ve been moping around, and that douche bag ain’t even trying to hide the fact that he’s chasin’ that bimbo’s tail.”

Raditz’s snarky comment earned him a glare from Krillin. Bulma let her head rest on Raditz, Yamcha _had_ been hanging all over Missy. It truly made Bulma sick to her stomach, and it felt like a slap to the face. To be frank it was downright disrespectful. After the encounter at the home goods store, Yamcha had tried to call her once. _Once_. It hurt to think that he could give up on their relationship just like that and that he could give up on _her _all together. To Bulma, the way that Yamcha had been acting these past few days, it’s as if she never existed, as if their relationship had never happened.

“You know what Raddy? For once, I think you’re right. I do need to go out and get my mind off some things. Text me the address and I’ll meet you guys there later.”

“Sounds good, it’s a date doll.”

“Hah, don’t kid yourself Raddy.”

It was decided, she was going to put an end to feeling sorry for herself and go out and have a good time with her friends. _Bulma just prayed that she didn’t run into any unwanted company tonight_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this story a try!  
I welcome all forms of criticism, feedback or suggestions.  
I hope to do this story justice, it's hard to be passionate about something but bet totally unmotivated.  
But I'm excited to try again.
> 
> -SW


End file.
